Lucky Charms
by Medie
Summary: It's St. Patrick's day and Lana wants to make sure Lex doesn't miss all the fun. (Written for a friend's b-day)


FPRIVATE "TYPE=PICT;ALT=Lucky Charms"   
Lucky Charms   
Author: M.   
E-mail: medison@thezone.net   
Rating: R   
Keywords: Lex/Lana romance, Lana pov   
Pairing: Lana/Lex   
Series: None   
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimers: None of them are mine.   
Summary: It's St. Patrick's day and Lana wants to make sure Lex doesn't   
miss the fun.   
Author's Notes: This story is dedicated to an extremely good friend,   
Debbie, our own personal St. Pat's baby. :-)   
"Lucky Charms"   
by M   
-------   
There are moments in people's lives when they truly feel as if they are   
being controlled by something outside of themselves. Lana Lang had heard   
this more than once but had never truly experienced it herself. Until one   
fateful St. Patrick's Day.   
  
Lex had missed out on the celebrations after a minor business matter had   
unexpectedly blown into a major one and, somehow, Lana had gotten it into   
her head to carry some of the festivities - namely a piece of cake and a   
suspiciously green latte - to him at the manor.   
  
Walking into his office, she discovered him staring bemusedly at a statue   
sitting on his desk.   
  
He looked up when she entered and smiled. "Lana . . . what brings you by?"   
She held up the plate and cup. "You missed the fun."   
  
"Not usually something I do." He noted dryly, rising to greet her.   
  
Handing him the snack, she reached out to lightly brush her fingers along   
the surface of the dragon statue. "What's this?"   
  
"A present from an investor." Lex answered, giving his latte a suspicious   
look. Coffee - no matter how fancy - wasn't supposed to be green. He was   
quite sure it violated a law of nature. "It's a Hong Tze good luck dragon."   
  
"It's beautiful." Lana murmured softly, leaning down to look closely. "The   
eyes look like rubies."   
  
"They are." He chuckled. "All and all, it's a very expensive good luck   
charm."   
  
"Slightly." She agreed. "Well, if you don't get lucky with this, you never   
will." No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she closed her eyes in   
realization. "I mean...not that you'd need, oh, I, uh..." She shook her   
head, laughing self-consciously. "I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it *that*   
way."   
  
The businessman set down his coffee, not wanting to spill it lest it stain   
the carpet, as he started to laugh. "In my defense, I've never needed a   
statue for *that*."   
  
Blushing furiously, Lana straightened up and tried to find anywhere to look   
that wasn't Lex's face. "I..." She shook her head. "I think that's the   
definition of putting my foot in my mouth."   
  
He chuckled. "It's the best laugh I've had all day." Picking up the latte   
again, he looked at her with a questioning expression. "Is this *supposed*   
to be green?"   
  
She nodded. "It is St. Patrick's Day. Everything gets dyed green."   
  
"Not coffee," Lex argued. "Coffee is *not* supposed to be green."   
  
Lana smiled. "That's what Chloe said. She refused to drink the green stuff."   
  
"A fellow connoisseur . . . " He noted, his eyes surreptitiously wandering   
over her slim form. "Coffee is an art"   
  
She laughed, pushing her hair back over her shoulder. "I should have known   
you'd say that . . . you drink almost as much of it as she does." Her   
laughter died in her throat when Lex leaned toward her and kissed her cheek.   
  
He pulled back slightly, his eyes mirthful, his hand reaching for the collar   
of her coat. His hand never made it as she hesitantly reached up to touch   
his cheek, looking at him with impossibly wide eyes, her body suddenly alive   
with sensation and anticipation..   
  
He started to speak, to question her, when she surprised them both by   
kissing him. Slow, hesitant, but real. When reason overcame her bravado, she   
stepped back, shocked by her own actions. Lex smiled, silently reassuring   
her, and reached out to lightly brush her silken hair away from her cheek.   
  
He let the hand run down the column of her neck, resting on her shoulder,   
slight pressure guiding her forward for another kiss. A longer, deeper   
version of its predecessor.   
  
Lana froze beneath his lips but after a heartbeat, she responded, resting a   
hand on his chest.   
  
When Lex finally, reluctantly, pulled away, he brushed a finger beneath Lana's   
lower lip, fixing the smudged lipgloss. He smiled and pointed at the   
button peeking out from beneath her coat. "The button made me do it."   
  
With the reminder, she looked down and unfastened it. "Pete gave it to me."   
She revealed with a flustered laugh. "Thought it might . . . come in handy."   
  
Taking the 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' button from her, Lex smirked. "Did it work?"   
  
"I don't know . . . " She responded, surprising herself by throwing caution   
to the wind and stretching up, her lips hovering just beneath his. "I think   
I should find out."   
  
"By all means," he responded, closing the gap between them.   
  
The button fell to the floor, unnoticed, as he slid his hands beneath her   
jacket, palms brushing across the white cotton of her shirt, pressing   
against the small of her back. The kiss deepened and Lana found herself   
backed against Lex's desk, her skin heating underneath the fierce,   
passionate touches. She slid her hands up his arms, resting on his   
shoulders.   
  
A soft, appreciative noise escaped her and she pressed against Lex, taking   
the initiative. She didn't think the action surpised him but he stumbled a   
little under her momentum, finally settling down into a chair with Lana   
straddling his lap.   
  
Their lips parted for a moment, giving them both a chance to draw breath,   
and then met again as she rocked on him. Earning a pleasured hiss from Lex,   
whose body reacted predictably, and his grip on her tightened.   
  
Instinct seemed to possess Lana and she gloried in it, letting it rule her.   
Her hands lightly ran over the smoothness of Lex's scalp, holding his mouth   
to hers as their tongues met and teased each other.   
  
Her body undulated against his - friction and heat driving them both. The   
kiss ended when Lex let his head fall back against the chair, his hands   
sliding down her body and grasping her hips, unconsciously guiding the   
motion. Watching him, Lana felt a rush of feminine power, knowing she had   
brought him to this point and intended to take him further.   
  
She ran her hands up his chest, her nimble fingers unfastening the buttons   
of his shirt and slipping in to lightly stroke across his skin. He lifted   
heavy lidded eyes to her face and watched intently as her her tongue darted   
out to moisten her lips and brought his hands up to slide into her hair,   
guiding her mouth to his again.   
  
Lana moaned, low in her throat, and she moved on him more fiercely. It had a   
predictable result and Lex stiffened suddenly, coming in a rush, his body   
pushing hard against hers. When he collapsed beneath her again, she grinned   
lazily at him. "I think it works."   
  
"What works?" Lex asked, looking pleasantly rumpled.   
  
"The button." She inclined her head toward the fallen trinket. "Pete was   
right, it definitely came in handy."   
  
"It did, hmm?" He countered, his hands sliding along her demin-clad legs. "I   
thought it was the statue."   
  
Lana lightly traced a pattern on his chest, leaning over to kiss the   
inticing skin. "Mm..no...we haven't tried that out yet."   
  
"Yet?" Lex countered, a smirk playing around his mouth. He liked this side   
of Lana...breaking free of self-restraint was good for the soul.   
  
"Mmhmm..." She agreed. "But we will."   
  
"We will, hmm?" He teased.   
  
"We will." Lana decided firmly.   
  
Restraining his laughter, Lex did his best to nod obediently. "Ok."   
  
Mentally, he resolved to send his investor one hell of a thank you gift. The   
statue had, in Lana's unwitting words, gotten him lucky. Very, very lucky   
indeed.   
  
Finis 


End file.
